


Do I Know You?

by KATastrofic222



Series: ???-verse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Human!Kiibo, M/M, Sick Fic, pre-game!Kiibouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Just how well do I know you? Just how much do I have to know about you to be called your 'friend'?





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransKyejo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransKyejo/gifts).



> This is a get well soon fic for [KableQueen21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KableQueen21). I know Photo Album is all pain and angst, but I promise you that I made sure that this fic is a happy one!
> 
> Edit: I changed the rating because of that one swear word xD

I’d like to believe that Iidabashi-kun and I are good friends. We go to school together, we eat lunch together, and we go home together. But on days where we don’t go home right away, we would hang out by the park or in the arcade, whichever we’re in the mood for. I sometimes help him pick things to buy at the grocery, a rich guy like him can’t possibly know how to buy the best items for the cheapest price. But anyway, people who spend so much time with each other tend to be close, right?

Iidabashi is an amazing guy. He’s smart. He’s well off, he’s nice, and he’s even willing to spend so much time hanging out with someone as pathetic like me. He knows that I hate pig feet, and that my favorite soda is Grape Panta. He knows the kind of music I like and the kinds of games I’d enjoy playing. That’s why I think the problem lies with me. Just how well do I know Iidabashi-kun? The things I know about him are also the things everyone knows about him. Other than that, I don’t know anything about him that anyone else isn’t aware of.

If you were wondering how a guy like me got to be friends with someone like Iidabashi-kun, it was because I was a frequent target of bullies and he had happened to catch me get beaten up by some of my upperclassmen back in middle school. Iidabashi-kun had reported the incident to the headmaster and got the students suspended. After all, they can’t exactly defend themselves by calling him a liar. It would be a lot different in my case since I had always been labelled as a liar in middle school even if all I did was speak the truth. Those who knew me then still think of me as a liar even now. And in case the bullies would come after me once their suspension was over, he told me that I could hang out with him as a way of warding them off. No one would want to have a witness to their misdeeds for a second time, after all. After that we just stayed like that even after the bullies had graduated.

_ You’re just sticking to him like a leech, Ouma. Your family isn’t that well off after all. You’re just in it for his money aren’t you? He gives you money whenever you get down on your knees and beg, doesn’t he? You’re not friends. You’re a parasite! _

Even after my bullies had already graduated, the words they spat at me full of poison had already spread all over my body. I know they were wrong, but at the same time, I also thought that they were right. Iidabashi-kun and I are close friends. I’d like to believe that. But do I really know him? He knows me, but do  _ I  _ know him?

“Kokichi.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Kokichi.”

Ouma snapped out of his reverie when he felt the sensation of his hand being pulled away. “Huh?”

“You were about to hit that post,” Iidabashi replied, letting go of the shorter teen’s hand. “Is something bothering you?”

“Oh, thanks,” Ouma looked away, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. “It’s nothing much, just doing some thinking.”

“Is it something that you can share?” Iidabashi tilted his head. “If something’s troubling you, you can talk to me.”

Ouma tensed, “U-uh no! I was just thinking of what I should have for dinner, that’s all! But thanks for the offer.”

“Is that so?” Iidabashi nodded in understanding. Was that a smile just now? No. Probably just a trick of light. “I recommend you to consume more protein, then. Maybe a bit of calcium as well.”

“H-hey! You’re only a few inches taller than me, you don’t have the right to make fun of my height!” Ouma huffed.

“It’s not for your height. I recommended those for the sake of your overall health,” Iidabashi replied, shifting his attention back to the pathway in front of him. “Ah, I should tell you something.”

Ouma quirked a brow, “What is it?”

“My father wants me to go to his workplace directly instead of going home since he wants us to eat out for today, and the way to his office is on the opposite side of the road.”

The shorter male looked down, trying to mask his disappointment. ‘ _ So our trek home together will be shorter this time.’ _

“Also, there’s a chance of heavy snowfall around this time,” Iidabashi added. “What happened to your scarf?”

“I...I gave it to my mom,” Ouma rubbed the back of his neck. “Mom needed it more since she gets sick easily, her old scarf was already worn and tattered so it wasn’t that warm--” he tensed as soon as he felt soft fabric make contact with his freezing neck. It was incredibly soft and warm. It was Iidabashi’s scarf.

“Your house is farther than mine, so this should keep you warm until then,” the taller teen explained before the other could ask. “I should be heading to his office now. See you tomorrow, Kokichi.”

Before he could reply, Iidabashi had already left. Probably because he didn’t want to give Ouma the chance to reject the scarf.

_ “See you tomorrow, Kokichi.” _

Kokichi. Iidabashi calls him by his first name. That alone is special enough. And yet he still couldn’t bring himself to return the same favor. Ouma believed that he didn’t earn that right to call his friend by his first name yet. Not when he still doesn’t know his dear friend that well enough.

Ouma let out an exasperated sigh before continuing his journey back home. His scarf really is warm.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

“Iidabashi-kun, good morning!” Ouma panted as he finally caught up to his friend. “My mother got herself a day off so I can use my scarf again. Thanks for lending me yours!”

“You’re welcome,” Iidabashi replied as he accepted the scarf. Ouma flashed him a smile which he only reserved for the albino as they finally settled at a sedate pace on their way to school.

Rather than sedate, it was slow. Really slow. Ouma didn’t realize how slow until he heard the faint warning bells of the school.

“Oh god what are you doing, we’re about to be late!” he grabbed the taller teen by the wrist and made a wild dash to the finish line, in this case, the school gates. Their battle doesn’t end there, they also had to climb two flights of stairs to get to their room. Both of their faces were red with exertion as they got to their seats just in time before the teacher entered. Their classmates just stared at them in confusion since they’ve never been that close to being late before. Nevertheless, their classes went by just as usual.

It was during lunch time when Ouma started noticing something strange in Iidabashi’s behavior.

While helping the teacher handing out the printed copies of their lesson, he had dropped the papers all over the place. During class, he had noticed the albino’s head bob a little in the middle of class, as though he was dozing off. And during lunch time, he was holding his chopsticks wrongly and even refused to eat his green peppers. Which was unusual considering Iidabashi was all about nutrition and he loves eating his vegetables. He didn’t even finish his lunch too so that was another tell-tale sign that something was wrong. But he didn’t look sick at all, he looked just like how he always did. But his actions were different.

“Iidabashi-kun--” just as he was about to speak, the bell started ringing.

“Ah...we should head to class,” Iidabashi said with a sigh as he placed the lid on his bento box.

Ouma eyed him with concern before nodding. “Right. Wouldn’t want to have a repeat of this morning.”

Iidabashi smiled at him, surprising the dark haired teen. Something definitely was wrong. 

“Psst.”

“What is it, Ouma?” Rantarou leaned back against his seat. It was a study period, so it was okay to talk to his classmates.

The shorter male beckoned the other closer and whispered, “Don’t you think there’s something off with Iidabashi-kun? I think he’s sick.”

The chartreuse-haired teen quirked a brow, as he hummed. “Iidabashi? I don’t think so. He seemed fine to me. Hey Akamatsu.”

“Mmh?” the blonde tilted her head, eyes still on her notes.

“Does Iidabashi seem off to you? Ouma thinks he’s sick,” Rantarou leaned forward. “He seemed fine to me.”

Kaede pushed the top of her mechanical pencil under her lips as she thought. “Not at all. I’ve spoken to him earlier, he didn’t look sick. Oh! He did smile at me though, that was a pleasant surprise.”

Rantarou looked over his shoulder. “There you have it.”

“I see...thanks,” Ouma slowly stood up from his seat to avoid making unnecessary noise. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“It’s fine,” Rantarou lazily waved a hand before going back to his work.

Ouma made his way towards his friend’s seat at the front row and gently tapped him on the shoulder. It took a while for Iidabashi to respond, but he didn’t mind.

“Do you want to study at the library with me? I forgot my books,” Ouma whispered.

Iidabashi looked down at his notes before nodding. “Alright. Give me a moment.”

Ouma smiled, “I’ll go get my things, so take your time.”

They spent the first half-hour in silence as they did their schoolwork. Ouma observed the other from the corner of his eye and noticed that the albino hadn’t flipped the page at all since the past few thirty minutes.

“Hey, Iidabashi-kun?”

“Mm?”

“...Are you sick? You’ve been acting a little off since this morning,” Ouma started.

Iidabashi slowly closed his notebook and turned to face his friend. “...Was I that obvious?”

_ ‘Obvious…?’ _ Ouma looked at the albino in confusion. He was far from obvious. “Yeah. You were.”

Iidabashi rubbed a hand down his face. “...I was trying hard not to make it that obvious. As always, nothing escapes you, Kokichi.”

_ ‘Well, you did a pretty good job at it. Also, ‘as always?’’  _  Ouma thought. “You should go home, I’ll ask permission from the teachers so we can get out of school early. Our class is about to end soon anyway.”

Iidabashi smiled, “I appreciate it.”

_ Ba-bump. _

Ouma looked down in embarrassment.  “I’ll return the books, you just stay here.”

“Okay.”

_ That was weird. _

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In hindsight, he wasn’t really thinking when he volunteered to bring his sick friend home. He didn’t really have much experience taking care of people, much less  _ sick _ people. But Iidabashi was his friend, he can’t just leave him alone while his father was still at work. Ouma was in the middle of looking up for easy and simple rice porridge recipes when he heard a loud thud upstairs.

“Iidabashi-kun?!” He made his way upstairs and found the albino with his face flat on the floor just outside his room. He was already changed into his indoor clothes but it looked like he was planning to check on him in the kitchen. “H-hey! Hang in there!”

It was a struggle, but he finally managed to lay his friend on his bed.

“Ugh...” Iidabashi groaned.

“You should stay here. I’ll try cooking something for you,” Ouma huffed. “You’re sick, so you should be more careful.”

“...Sorry. I was just...a little happy,” Iidabashi uncharacteristically chuckled.

“H-happy?! Why?” Ouma frowned.

“Kokichi was the only one who noticed that I was sick,” Iidabashi smiled. “You knew that I was acting off. Not even my dad noticed. You know me really well...”

Ouma’s eyes widened.  _ ‘I know him well? Me?’ _

“Iidabashi-kun--”

“Kiibo.”

“W-what?”

“Please, call me Kiibo,” at that moment, Ouma thought that his heart was going to jump out of his throat when the usually cool and collected teen was actually  _ pouting _ at him. “You’ve...never called me by my first name.”

“But Iidabashi--”

“Kiibo.”

“Iida--”

“Kii. Bo.”

Even his persistent personality is cute. What is going on? Ouma is terribly confused.

“K-Kii...” Ouma took a deep breath. “K-Kiibo.”

Kiibo flashed him the brightest smile the world has ever seen.

_ Ba-bump. _

“A-anyway, you should stay here while I prepare dinner for you,” Ouma looked away, face flushed red. He needs to get away fast. He might catch his sick. “Don’t worry about my mother, I made sure to call her. I told her that was taking care of you until your dad gets home.”

Kiibo simply nodded closed his eyes.

Ouma paused by the door and turned to look at his friend. “Get well soon, Kiibo.”

He noticed the not-so-subtle quirk in the albino’s lips as he was closing the door.

_ “You know me really well.” _

Ouma’s heart was beating fast as those words kept repeating over and over in his mind.

_ Do you even know anything about Iidabashi? _

The cursed voice of his past bullies mocked him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yes. I do.

Kiibo sucks at reading the atmosphere. He’s incredibly smart but he can be a little dumb sometimes. He either takes jokes too seriously or is slow on the uptake. He’s bad at expressing emotions, he hates vending machines for some bizarre reason, and he absolutely adores anything that’s traditionally Japanese. And his smile...Kiibo has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, and no one else has seen that but me.

I deserve to call him Kiibo.

I deserve to call him my friend.

So get the fuck off!!!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Kiibo got sick because he's a delicate little flower and he got a little lost so he was exposed to the cold a little longer than necessary.


End file.
